Terminal position assurance systems heretofore employed in electrical connectors often require the use of a separate component to provide the terminal positioning assurance. In other words, after terminals are inserted into terminal-receiving passages in a connector housing, a separate component is inserted into an opening or openings in the housing which communicates with the terminal-receiving passages. In essence, this separate component provides a secondary lock on the terminals as well as some indication that all of the terminals are in their proper positions.
Problems are encountered with the use of separate terminal position assurance components in that they are more susceptible to leakage or arc tracking. In addition, because of the additional separate components, a user of such systems must maintain an inventory of not only the connector housings and the terminals, but also the separate terminal position assurance or locking components. The potential of leakage or arc tracking is created because the separate components require an opening in the housing for access to a portion of a terminal.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and providing an improved terminal position assurance system which does not require separate locking components and, in fact, uses an integral portion of each terminal as a secondary locking feature which provides the terminal position assurance system. The integral portion herein is provided by a bendable tab.
Bendable tabs have been used heretofore for locking terminals in respective terminal-receiving passages within connector housings. However, such prior art bendable tabs have not been capable of providing a terminal positioning assurance system.
More particularly, the bendable tabs of the prior art are generally planar and are bent about axes or fold lines which are generally perpendicular to the insertion direction of the terminals. Such bendable tabs are bent to overlie locking surfaces of the connector housing adjacent the terminal-receiving passages. In other words, the tabs are bent about axes or fold lines generally parallel to such surfaces. Consequently, a particular terminal might not be fully inserted into its respective terminal-receiving passage, but the bendable tab still is capable of being bent to overlie the locking surface, notwithstanding the fact that the terminal is not properly positioned in the housing.
The present invention utilizes a simple bendable tab which not only can be considered a terminal locking feature but also provides a terminal-position assurance means for the terminal.